Perfect Line
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: perasaan terpendam seseorang yg ingin di ungkapkan... crita sangat menarik dan memotivasi


_**Perfect line**_

Hidup sebagian besar orang, bisa diumpamakan dengan sebuah garis lurus. Mereka selalu mempunyai kenangan yang lurus, utuh, tanpa terputus. Saat bahagia yang menghampiri, atau kesedihan yang datang tanpa ketukan. Mereka selalu mengingatnya kejadian-kejadian itu.

Mereka perlu bersyukur, karena hidupku adalah sebuah garis yang tak sempurna. Garis yang terputus-putus. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu... ketika aku bahagia, ketika aku sedih, bahkan ketika aku kaget, yang kuingat hanyalah sebuah bayangan hitam kelam. Benar-benar ingatan yang tak pernah utuh, bagaikan ember bocor yang diisi oleh Air.

Kata Pria berjaz putih dengan gelar dr, aku terjangkit penyakit Narcolepsy. Ketika emosi datang menghampiriku, tubuhku tak bisa menerimanya... Aku kehilangan moment yang sangat penting dalam hidupku karena ketika aku sedang bahagia, maupun sedih... Aku terlelap dalam mimpiku. Butuh waktu lebih dari 20 jam untuk bisa bangun kembali dalam dunia nyata, dan pada akhirnya... Kenangan yang ingin kubuat sempurna, menjadi putus. Hanya ada awal dan akhir, tak ada pertengahan.

Ayahku pernah mengatakan sesuatu, ketidak tahuan adalah suatu bentuk lindungan tuhan. Supaya hati tak perlu bekerja ekstra keras. Tapi, aku tak percaya kata ayahku. Karena aku mengerti rasanya dipermainkan oleh hidup, saat aku tak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tak pernah bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawannya.

Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki, yang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki garis yang utuh.

Awalnya aku berpikir begitu, tapi kini semuanya berbeda. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu melewati ruangan kelasku, bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia, adalah seorang lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya pun tampan, pantas saja jika semua orang mau berteman dengannya.

Aku selalu iri dengannya. Aku selalu takjub melihatnya. Dan mataku tak pernah teralihkan lagi dari sosoknya. Dari ruangan kelas yang tak besar ini, aku selalu melihatnya dari jendela... yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan inipun... melukiskan sosoknya yang tampan diatas kertas buku tulisku.

Disaat aku ingin meliriknya lagi, dia sudah tak ada didepan kelasku. Kemana dia? Setelah aku menolehkan kepalaku ke depan kelas... Dia sudah memasuki kelasku. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Ku masukkan buku tulisku ke dalam tas, sebelum dia melewati mejaku.

Sial... kenapa jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak? Aku gak mau terlelap sekarang... Aku...Aku...

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk disampingku. Ah, ternyata dia...

"Aku sudah dirumah ya? Berapa jam aku tertidur?" tanyaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas kecilnya.

"Hanya 11 jam, gak sampai 20 jam kok," ujar gadis itu sambil memberiku segelas air putih. "Lagian kamu kenapa bisa tertidur di sekolah sih? Gak biasanya..." sambung gadis itu dengan menatapku curiga.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil meneguk air mineral yang diberikan oleh sahabatku. Aku memang ceroboh, gak seharusnya aku tertidur ketika aku berada di sekolah.

"Eh ya, barusan aku membeli sesuatu... ini untukmu," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan memberiku sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan rapih. "Handycame untukmu, biar kamu tak melewatkan moment penting lagi."

Aku tersenyum lebar meraih benda tersebut. Akhirnya, kutemukan tempat lain untuk menyimpan memoriku. Akupun tak sabar untuk menanti hari esok.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pada hari minggu pagi. Aku berjalan-jalan disebuah taman hanya untuk sekedar refreshing, sambil mencoba Handycameku ini. Tapi ketika aku sedang berjalan dengan santainya, datanglah sebuah motor yang menyelip dari sebelahku, dan membuatku kaget. Tanpa sadar, aku terjatuh dan terlelap dijalanan.

...

"Hei! Hei, kamu! Bangun! Woi, masih hidup kan!?"

uurgh... S-siapa? Aku pernah mendengar suara ini... tapi dimana ya? Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Dan terlihalah seorang lelaki tampan yang sering kupuja... Nggak, aku gak boleh kaget. Aku tak mau tertidur lagi. Ah ya... Handycameku... dimana?

"Akhirnya bangun juga, bener-bener bikin takut aja deh! Oh ya, ini Handycame kamu kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memberikan sebuah Handycame padaku. Tanpa bicara, aku mengambil Handycameku dari tangannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"Hah!? Jadi kamu tidur!? Dipinggiran jalan gitu!?" sentaknya dengan suara yang keras. Lho? Kenapa aku gak tertidur? Biasanya aku tertidur mendengar suara yang keras,tapi ini...

"Uhm, kamu tidurnya cuman tiga puluh menit kok... Lama banget kamu tidur dijalanan." ujar lelaki disebelahku dengan nada penasaran. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan bingung. Kenapa bisa secepat itu aku bangun? Biasanya butuh waktu dua puluh jam aku kembali kedunia nyata. Sebenarnya... Aku ini kenapa?

Semenjak hari itu, Aku dan sasuke, lelaki tampan itu, sering melewatkan waktu bersama untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang indah. Ternyata aku dan sasuke semakin dekat karena hobby kita yang sama, yaitu art and traveling. Semenjak berteman dengan sasuke, aku juga jarang sekali terlelap, sekalipun terlelap mungkin aku akan kembali bangun dengan cepat. sasuke juga telah mengetahui penyakitku, dan dia rela membawakan Handycameku untuk merekamku. Sahabatku yang bernama sakura, dia juga bersyukur dengan keberadaan sasuke yang semakin membuatku menjadi lebih membaik.

Aku kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku kira aku bakal sembuh dari penyakit ini... tapi...  
Ketika aku menyadari perasaanku ke sasuke, Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saja. Mumpung aku masih bisa bernafas di dunia ini... Aku ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku pada sasuke.

Dihari kelulusan tiba, aku berbicara empat mata dibelakang sekolah, tepatnya di taman sekolah... Tempat dimana kami selalu bisa bersantai bersama pada waktu istirahat. Aku menaruh Handycameku diatas meja taman, dan kututupi dengan jaketku agar tak terlalu kelihatan. Aku yakin, aku pasti tertidur ketika aku mengatakan perasaanku ini. Makanya, aku mempersiapkan Handycameku.

"Naruto... Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tegur seorang lelaki yang sangat aku kagumi. Sosoknya semakin terlihat tampan dengan stelan jaz hitamnya... Benar-benar sesosok lelaki idaman.  
"Sasuke..." tegurku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar karena hembusan angin yang kencang. Kulangkahkan kakiku agar mempertipis jarakku dengan Sasuke. Kuraih tangan kanannya yang selalu melindungiku itu. Dan kugenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Terima kasih, atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku..." ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Walaupun jantungku sudah berdetak dengan cepat, kuberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua bola mata onyx miliknya. "Maaf... Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, aku tak mengingat apapun lagi. Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Suara yang terakhir kali kudengar, adalah suara miliknya yang tengah teriak memanggil namaku.

Ah... Apakah aku sudah terlelap? Kalau ya... Mungkin ini adalah ending yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Akhirnya, aku bisa mempunyai garis lurus yang sempurna... tanpa ada yang terputus. Haha... hahaha, akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi seperti yang lainnya. Hah... aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat... Selamat malam.

**8 Tahun Kemudian...**

**~Author's POV~**

Diruangan yang sederhana namun nyaman ini, terdapat dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang tengah diancam kesunyian. Lelaki pertama bertubuh tegap, dia sedang duduk sambil menggenggam tangan lelaki kedua yang tengah terbaring lemah disampingnya. Sedangkan Wanitanya... Dia hanya berdiri mematung disebelah lelaki pertama.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau harus merelakan kepergiannya," ujar Wanita itu sambil menepuk bahu Pria disebelahnya. Sang Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia belum pergi, Sakura. Dia tak boleh pergi begitu saja..." balas Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. "Lagipula, dia belum mendengar perasaanku. Curang sekali kan?"

Wanita karir yang bernama Sakura itu kembali tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sakura juga selalu berusaha untuk membangunkan sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur lelap selama delapan tahun lamanya. Pihak rumah sakit bilang, kalau Naruto terlalu memaksakkan dirinya untuk terus melawan penyakitnya. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika dia sudah melewati batasnya... Naruto merasa lelah dan kemungkinan besar dia tak akan pernah bangun lagi dari tidur lelapnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura dan Sasuke selalu setia menantikan Naruto untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Takdir Naruto hanya ada dua jalan. Pertama, Naruto tak akan pernah bangun kembali. Kedua, Naruto bangun... akan tetapi ia terancam terkena Amnesia.

"Walaupun dia Amnesia... Kita masih punya ini kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah Handycame ditangannya. "Benda ini adalah tempat dimana dia bisa melengkapi garis kenangannya, tanpa ada yang terputus. Dia pasti akan mengingatnya, dia pasti akan bangun dari tidurnya... Ya kan?" sambung Sasuke sambil tetap mengelus kedua tangan milik Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap kedua sahabat masa SMA nya. Sebenarnya, mereka telah membuat sebuah garis yang sempurna nan indah. Namun Wanita itu yakin, ketika sang pangeran tidur telah berhasil melawan kutukannya... Dia, dan seseorang yang dicintainya, akan membuat garis baru yang tak kalah sempurnanya dengan garis yang dulu pernah dibuatnya, bahkan lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto, sahabatnya. Dia menundukkan badannya dan berbisik kecil ditelinga sahabatnya itu.

"Bangunlah, sang pangeran tengah menunggumu."

….TAMAT….

Ma'f cerita ini bkan punya saya.. tapi punya teman saya…


End file.
